Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by ecnal nogardnap
Summary: Raiden goes to tell his weakling warriors the error of their ways...Warning! Bashes some wellloved MK characters!


_**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**_

Disclaimer: Midway owns Mortal Kombat and all subsequent characters.

Summary: Dark Raiden, fed up with how his warriors have so many inner conflicts within them, feels that he must show up these mentally frail mortals. Too bad he has to do it at the wrong time…

Note to purists: This is a fic bashing all the fanon angst surrounding certain MK characters. If you don't like seeing Kung Lao, Kitana, Scorpion, Sonya, Sub Zero, Johnny Cage and/or Jax going through a psychological grinding or if you're big on angst in MK, then I suggest you go elsewhere. Oh, and I'm not looking for reasons on "Why Kitana is like that" or "Why Kung Lao thinks that way". Well, you have been warned!

Onaga, the Dragon King, had been through a rough day. First, his plans of uniting the Kamidogu are disrupted, THEN his best bodyguards are snapped out of their mind-control via the meddlesome spectre known as Scorpion. They then proceeded to give him a royal ass-whooping.

As they circled around the arena to finish him off, he suddenly realised his day was getting worse. A resounding clap of thunder broke and a flash of lightning broke through the roof of his throne room and reformed in a flash of dark blue.

There stood Raiden, dark god of thunder. Unrestricted, unleashed, and pissed off. With a flare of magic, Raiden focused his energies and blasted Onaga full force into his throne chair. The heroes instantly bowed.

"Master Raiden! Have you come to aid us?" Kung Lao questioned.

"We could use all the help we can get," Jax added in his baritone voice.

"Why're you even helping us?" asked a bitter Sonya Blade. Already, she was feeling the futility of being good through the repeated losses of those closest to her.

Just as the others were about to voice their concerns, the author got lazy and decided to make Raiden interrupt them now.

"ENOUGH!

"I have not come to help, but rather to inform you that I no longer have any need of such weak warriors!"

"Weak! Hey, listen buddy boy, you're looking at Hollywood's toughest SOB and the other chosen ones!" Johnny Cage spoke up.

"SILENCE!" Raiden shouted. The room turned quiet while Onaga twitched in his royal throne, the result of Raiden's lightning assault.

"I can't believe you all! You've always proven yourselves strong in the face of adversity as individuals!

"Now all of a sudden, when that weak Liu Kang dies, you all collapse into self-pity and doubt and then you just LET yourselves get killed by the Deadly Alliance!"

"YOU!" he shouted loudly, pointing at Kitana.

"You were once strong! You acted strongly! However, Princess of Edenia, I believe it is time to inform you how sick I am of you!"

"What?" the blue robed princess asked in dismay.

"Yes, you with your 'oh, my whole life has been a lie!' and 'oh, the inner conflict is killing me! I think I was raised to become a monster!'" the Storm Warrior began, each time raising his pitch whenever he imitated the hapless Edenian.

"You're always SOOOO worried that you'll never get this 'redemption' you think you don't deserve yet you desire so much, when as a matter of fact, you've already done enough to earn it!"

Kitana gasps.

"But…I do not know if I deserve…"

"SEE! THERE IT IS AGAIN! But nooooooooo, your sense of an inferiority complex gets in the way! You're always all 'oh, I must do more to redeem my past sins!' even when you restored an entire realm! You're always 'oh, the past is coming back to haunt me, ah!' when you've already proven you can be more than just an assassin!

"That pathetic thing you call a mind is unable to just LET GO of it! You INSIST on CLINGING and condemn yourself to this sort of fate! THAT just shows that you are the weakest of these warriors! For after all, if a warrior does not master his own self, he is doomed to fail!"

Kitana was crying by now, her tears streaming down as she snorted and wailed in a pathetic manner. She lied down and cried and cried and cried.

"And YOU!" Raiden began again, turning to Kung Lao. The descendent of Kung Lao pointed at himself in shock.

"What ever happened to your confident self! Reluctant hero or not, you had the confidence and self-will to fight! Even your MK: SM self would have kept just the right amount of confidence, but noooooo! You, too, have an inferiority complex!

"You are almost as strong as Liu Kang! You trained side by side with him! Even Bo Rai Cho trained you to be stronger than him! And yet, you fail! And when these events take place, when the realms turn to you amongst the other chosen ones for hope, you neglect your duties!

"Oh, yes, it's all well that you forget the inner strength you had! It's all well that you sink into depression and start to think 'oh, I don't wanna let these people down! But wait! I already have! I already have because they look to me for hope but I don't have any hope to give! Oh, I am not worthy, I am not worthy, I am not worthy!' when you could have just focused on the matter at hand and given hope through your actions, you scum! And stop hiding behind that hat!"

Kung Lao was also reduced to tears. He obediently lowered his trademark hat and continued weeping and crying miserably. He turned and continued to cry, his face in his hands. His hat dropped and killed a bug.

Sonya felt she had to speak up. The others were looking at Raiden in sheer shock at his ruthlessness.

"Will you just shut the f…!"

"YOOOUUUU!" Raiden shouted louder than usual. Sonya shut up quickly.

"YOU! You may have always proven yourself, you may have proven your body is fit to fight, but your mind was slowly getting worse until now! Of all these warriors, YOU are the one that has the weakest will to have fallen so far!"

Sonay gasped. Jax felt he had to speak up for his partner.

"Whatchoo talkin' 'bout, Raiden?"

"I'm talkin' 'bout…" Raiden began in mock tone.

"…how Miss Blade here is so self-centred! When her squad was killed by Shang Tsung in the first tournament, she was crushed! When Johnny Cage died, she almost went mad! When Liu Kang dies, she actually doubts her place! HER! THE TOUGH FEMALE CANINE WITH A STRONG MIND!

"I once thought you were one of our greatest wills! That you would be able to withstand it all! I even thought you, serving in an army, human or not, would be able to recognise the bigger picture! But no! You saw it, alright, but STILL you were thinking of those close to you! And when they were lost, your own selfishness brought this on yourself!"

Sonya too, was starting to tear up. She wiped her eyes and was trying to fight back the tears, but Raiden was relentless.

"Well, if you're selfish, here's all the 'you' you'll ever need!

"YOU! YOUYOU! YOUYOUYOUYOUYOU! IT'S ALL YOU! YOU, YOU AND YOU! YOUYOUYOU! YOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!"

He went on like this even after Sonya burst into tears and rolled on the floor crying like a baby. Yes, it truly was a pitiful sight to behold.

When he stopped, he turned to the other warriors there. Sub Zero was crying on Scorpion's shoulder whining "It's just too much, it's just too much…" through tears.

"YOU are too soft!"

Sub Zero wailed louder and continued crying.

"YOU!" Raiden started, turning to Jax. "YOU…WORDS FAIL ME! YOU STUPID, INACTIVE AND NARROW FOOL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WORTH MENTIONING!"

Jax cried in that same deep voice.

"Hey, we're not standing for this! You're gonna get caged right n…!"

"And YOU'RE stupid! You're so stupid, if you read 'portal left', you go home!" Raiden shouted. A storm was brewing. Johnny knelt down, holding his head and crying.

Scorpion was the only one left. He confronted Raiden, shoving Sub Zero off his shoulder. His eyes blazed with the power of his fanboys.

"Listen, thunder god, I…!"

"Yes, you! Probably the most undeserving of them all! A weakling like you should not even have been involved in Mortal Kombat if you had to be KILLED!"

Scorpion gasped.

"It's always about your family, isn't it! Family this, family that, family for breakfast, brunch, lunch and dinner! It's all you ever think of! And when you made your oath? That was based on family as well!

"Have you ever stopped to think? This is Mortal Kombat! Lives will be lost! Innocents shall be slain, and a fat lot of good they will do!"

Scorpion was trying to control his breathing.

"And now, now that all loose ends seem to be tied up, why can't you just DIE! Become an ordinary soul that doesn't NEED to go through all this! Do you LIKE suffering! Are you a masochist of some kind! Or are you just a retard!"

Scorpion was rolling on the floor with the others crying. Raiden snorted in contempt. His job was done; they now knew what was wrong with them.

"I win…Mentality."

Then, he decided to leave them to be destroyed.

A flash of lightning was seen and a clap of thunder followed. Onaga finally recovered from the strange attack and got up. What greeted his eyes, however, surprised even him.

There were the warriors that opposed him. Crying their eyes out, rolling on his palace floor, and in such a pitiful state. They were all in a foetal position that was just SAD to watch.

"Oh well," the emperor of Outworld shrugged.

He walked over to them and swiftly killed them.

A.N.: Thanks for reading! And if you think that mocking this angst is 'OOMG! THE SUXORRZ!", then I'm afraid I must say "I warned you!"


End file.
